Casa, comida, roupa lavada e filhos?
by Paula Lirio
Summary: Harry descobre que no mundo dos bruxos, homens podem engravidar. Quer largar o time de Quidditch e ter filhos. HPSS, oneshot, slash.


**Título:** Casa, comida, roupa lavada e... filhos?

**Autora:** Paula Lírio

**Classificação:** Romance/Humor – PG13

**Casal:** Harry/Snape

**Resumo: **FICLET Harry descobre que no mundo dos bruxos, homens podem engravidar. Quer largar o time de Quidditch e ter filhos.

**Disclaimer:** Eles pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Vamos comemorar! Pq se fosse meu, muita gente iria chorar... Principalmente quem gosta da Bellatrix...

**Avisos:** Slash, mpreg.

**Nota:** Agradeço ao meu beta lindo, maravilhoso, tudodibom, Marck Evans. XD

_Resposta so desafio do Potter Slash Fest, da Ludmila: Pós-guerra. Cena doméstica: Harry está pensando em parar de jogar Quidditch profissional e dedicar-se à vida doméstica, talvez ter filhos (mpreg ou adoção, você escolhe). Severus examina a possibilidade de ser pai e marido full-time, e tem problemas devido à sua infância infeliz. _

_---_

Segunda-Feira, 10:33pm - Escritório

"Severus?"

Ele levanta a cabeça e vê Harry parado na porta do escritório usando apenas a calça do pijama. Estava sem óculos e o cabelo parecia mais desordenado do que nunca. A pele bronzeada era iluminada pela luz das velas do cômodo.

"Pensei que você já estivesse dormindo."

Harry foi até ele, com a cara mais sonsa do mundo, e sentou no seu colo.

"Perdi o sono."

"Entendo..." Severus falou, dando um beijo leve nos lábios do marido.

"Severus?"

"Hn?"

"Você quer filhos?"

"Não, obrigado." Ele responde.

"Severus! Estou falando sério!"

"Já conversamos sobre isso."

"Eu sei. Mas eu..."

"Você joga quadribol. E eu passo o dia todo na Escola."

"Eu sei! Você sabe que eu quero dar um tempo no Quadribol..."

"Eu sou professor. Passo o dia todo com alunos..."

"Moramos ao lado da escola. É perto."

"Harry..."

Harry e Severus ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até Harry respirar fundo e dizer:

"Vou dormir. Boa noite, Severus."

Harry se levanta, dando dá um beijo rápido no marido e sai.

02:00am – Cama

"Severus? Você está acordado?"

"Estou."

"Perdeu o sono também?"

"Perdi."

"Por que?"

"Não sei."

"Sev..."

"Não quero ter filhos."

"Por que!"

"Não fique chateado. Só não acho que seria um bom pai."

"Entendo."

"Harry... Não quero que meu filho tenha uma vida infeliz."

"Ok."

Os dois permanecem acordados, sem se falarem.

Terça-Feira 10:02am – Cozinha 

"Harry?"

"Diga."

Harry picava os temperos sem se voltar demonstrando estar zangado.

"Você passou a manhã inteira calado."

O bruxo mais jovem nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou."

Severus argumenta, tomando cuidado pra ficar bem longe da faca.

"Eu não quero ter filhos. Não gosto de crianças..."

Harry leva algum tempo até responder:

"Isso não é verdade, Severus."

Diante da expressão incrédula do marido, Harry continua:

"Você quer ser pai. Você tem medo de que a criança sofra o que você sofreu, mas quer ser pai."

"Harry..."

"Não somos Comensais! Não há guerra, muito menos Voldemort!"

O silencio que pontuava suas conversas naquele dia volta a imperar.

10:54am – Cozinha.

Severus respira fundo.

"De onde você tirou essa idéia?"

"Descobri que bruxos podem engravidar."

"Mas é muito raro."

"Eu sei."

"Quase ninguém consegue naturalmente. É preciso ir a um medibruxo."

"Eu sei."

"Por que isso agora?"

"Quero formar uma família com você."

"Harry, eu não quero..."

O som da porta batendo atrás de Harry interrompe Severus.

12:01am – cozinha

"Amanhã eu vou embora." Harry diz parado na porta da cozinha.

Severus o olha confuso.

"Quê?"

"Olha, eu não quero que você seja infeliz. E claramente não é feliz comigo."

"De onde você tirou essa idéia? Enlouqueceu?"

Harry cruzou os braços e não respondeu.

"Não seja tão infantil, Harry!"

"Não estou sendo. Só acho que seria melhor que você..."

"Deixe de criancice! Você não vai embora."

"Se você não está feliz, nosso filho não será feliz!"

"Harry..."

"Acho melhor eu ir. Prometi a Ron que estaria lá cedo."

"Mas você nem almoçou ainda."

"Estou sem fome!"

"Harry!"

Severus o segura pelo braço.

"Qual o seu problema, Harry?"

"Eu não quero deixar você mais infeliz..." Harry tinha lágrimas nos olhos. E o rosto vermelho de raiva.

"Eu sou feliz. Você me faz feliz."

"Mas..."

"E se eu for um péssimo pai? Você já pensou nisso?"

"Não vai ser. Pode ate ser rigoroso às vezes, mas você sempre me protegeu. Sei que vai ser assim também com nosso filho."

"E se eu não for?"

Harry nunca tinha visto Severus tão vulnerável.

"Vai ser. Você vai ver."

Eles foram interrompidos pelo barulho do molho derramando

"Droga!" Severus fala, tirando a panela do fogo.

04:18pm – tapete da sala

"Eu quero, Harry. Mas não sei se estamos preparados..." Severus diz.

E Harry sorri.

"Estamos sim."

Severus limita-se a olhar o marido, ainda descrente.

"Você sabe que vai ser melhor do que seu pai foi!" Harry afirma confiante.

"Eu espero."

10:57pm - Cama

"Harry?"

"Sim?"

"Você tem certeza que está preparado pra ser pai?"

"Tenho."

Severus acaricia o rosto de Harry antes de perguntar:

"Como você descobriu que homens podem engravidar?"

"Ah... bem..."

"Sim?"

"Porque eu engravidei..."

Severus olha Harry em silêncio durante algum tempo até a ficha finalmente cair.

"QUÊ?"

Fim 


End file.
